


[Ongoing] AU Drabbles

by Zeussiie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeussiie/pseuds/Zeussiie
Summary: Written usually at 3 a.m. when I'm bored or just craving some Supernatural stuff. Mostly consists of Destiel with some third wheel Sammy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	[Ongoing] AU Drabbles

_AU: Coffee Shop._

Coffee in the brewer, the pastries set by the window, this was how Castiel worked through his days, always busy with pouring a new cup, or making dough for the bagels and doughnuts. Sometimes he'd be able to break away for a book break when nobody was coming in around rush hour, and possibly a cup of his own brew, but that was much rarer then he had wished. Instead of a soft book in his hand, and a cup of coffee on the table he scrubs down the counter, a small bell chiming in as he works, blue eyes peering up to catch the new, or well; not so new, face of Dean Winchester. "Heya Cass!" That voice, it wasn't new, but it made him happy. With a small huff Castiel smiles, appearing back behind the register, abandoning the rag he was cleaning with, "Hello Dean. What's on the menu today?" A chuckle escapes Dean, "Just a black coffee please. Oh, and a slice of banana bread. " Cass nods, finding a small paper bag before reaching into the glass pastry case, retrieving the slice of bread the dirty blond wanted before closing the case, as well as the bag, before heading back towards the register. "That all?" A nod comes from Dean who, now is shuffling through his coat to find his wallet, smiling in succession when he finds it; sliding over a worn-down five dollar bill as Castiel begins pouring him a cup of heaven.

Now, Dean wouldn't admit it, but he came here more than he had really wished too. His pockets often being drained not only from the tasty treats, but also because of the brew. Sam may have called him "needy" or maybe "expensive," but he liked what he was given. Castiel always treated him well, and he knew exactly what he liked at this point, two creamers and one sugar plus a cinnamon roll for the road, anyway, after three years this shouldn't have been too hard to remember.

Castiel sets the brew in front of the register, as well as the newly wrapped, still-fresh banana bread, plucking the five dollars and slotting it into the place on the register. Dean smiles and looks him up and down, flush covering his cheeks before he walks off awkwardly, seemingly wanting to speak, but his breath and words getting caught in his throat. With a wave he's out the door, and Cass is alone again, this time possibly getting his break.


End file.
